Hormones For Jane
by solarlunarxiii
Summary: A runaway transgender youth, Jane, has come to Omega desperate to begin her medical transition. She's heard about a doctor who might be able to help, Jane only hopes things don't go wrong.


"…Yes? Come in, come in—little time, here to help, but on the clock."

I began to sweat. In that moment I began to regret everything. Why did I even come here? This is stupid. I'm stupid. I think I should just go—

"Hello in there?" the Salarian scientist whispered with his face pressed curiously close to mine which utterly startled me. I had dozed off as usual. "My apologies," he said, "Didn't mean to frighten. Wanted to get a closer look."

The doctor used his omni-tool to scan my entire body. I felt a small tickle, but not much else. He continued, "Human, caucasian, teenager, slim frame, skin complexity rather pale. Would be best to get more sunlight. Omega… _terrible _environment for human dermatologic health."

I still had hardly spoken a word. I was already dreading having to bring the subject matter up. I hate myself—I hate that I have to do this. I wish I could just jump off this junk of a city and get hit by an asteroid.

Oh shit, I'm dozing off again. He's just staring at me—I think he notices. I should say something. "Sorry, um… I…"

"Dissociation…" the doctor muttered. "Could be several mental health risks. Depression? Trauma? Perhaps best referred to a psychotherapist—"The doctor broke his train of thought and stared me dead in the eyes. He took a pause, as if he was analyzing me. He placed his hands calmly to his side and motioned his patient chair, "Please, do have a seat."

I nodded slightly. God, I'm such a mess. I can barely focus on this appointment. No—I can't mess this up. I have to bring it up. If I don't I'll hate myself for another 5 months of sitting on the waiting list to see this stupid doctor. Why didn't Omega have more doctors?

_Fuck _I'm dozing again.

"Perhaps, a calmer approach." The doctor grinned while taking a seat next to me. "I am Mordin Solus. Geneticist, scientist, part-time physician. What about you?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm….Jane. I'm from…um—nevermind. I came to you, because—"

"Where are you from?" Mordin asked politely. I guess I'm not going to be able to avoid that question.

I took one more deep breath. Everything was so hard to do—even speaking. "Earth. I came to Omega for—"I looked down, dreading saying this words, "—I ran away."

"I see. Understandable. Earth, too new—don't plan on visiting until current galactic climate settles."

I was sort of surprised. I always thought the first person I told I ran away would be the first one to call the Citadel and get me on a ship back to New York. Maybe now it'll be easier telling him.

Doctor Solus crossed his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. It looked partly forced and I could tell he was trying really hard to make me feel comfortable. "How is Omega treating you? Interesting choice of destination after running away, I might say."

I giggled, "It wasn't, believe me. But it was the cheapest, and I heard there were decent doctors here, so I gave it a shot."

"Descent? I'm the best." Mordin boasted. "How can you help you, Jane?"

I gulped and leaned up slightly in my chair, placing my hands underneath me like I used to do when I was in school. "You said you're a geneticist—do you have any experience with…hormones?"

"Of course." The doctor replied quickly. "I did several studies on the hormonal complexities of teenagers your age when I worked on Heshtok—although convincing a Vorcha they looked pretty in a prom dress was not the easiest of feats."

I smiled, that wasn't what I meant. "Not those kinds of hormones. Well, sort of, but…more genetic. X, Y, those kinds of things"

"Even similar." He grinned.

My palms began to sweat. "Well…I need some. Estrogen, to be specific."

"Aah," the doctor exhaled, "Are you here for hormone replacement therapy?"

…Did he really just say it? He _knows_? I didn't think anybody even knew what that was, at least I was the only one I've ever met who did. I had to do _research _on it.

Shit, I should probably nod. "Y-Yeah. I'm—"

"Transgender? Non-binary? Third gender? None of my business of course, but certain doses could influence certain effects to your liking."

I'm absolutely astounded. Here I was thinking I would be kicked out as soon as I mentioned the word, and Doctor Solus and doing all the work for me. "I'm transgender, I'd just like to be the girl I'm supposed to be."

Mordin smiled warmly. It was the most sincere, genuine smile I think I've ever seen in my life. He stood up from his chair and walked hastily tinkered with his omni-tool, "Excellent. Let me run some more scans and I'll get your vitals and dosage estimates."

I wanted to cry. I never knew I could be this happy. "Thank you, doctor—I…I'm speechless."

"No thank you's necessary, my dear." Mordin said while doing another quick full-body scan of me. "This sort of situation is less uncommon than you might think! Why, just last week I consulted a trans Batarian woman and her partner of the possibility of children. Not to break confidentiality, but let's just say they left with more than a few happy faces."

I couldn't believe this was so easy. To think, all the time I spent worrying about transitioning wasn't even necessary.

Mordin did some tinkering in a counter in the back and then came back over to sit next to me, this time with a small pill bottle in hand. He handed them over to me, I read the label and was even excited to see that it said "Jane" instead of my birth name, which I had to schedule the appointment with.

"Now, for the run down," Mordin said, "Take one of these orally every day. Once the bottle is out you should be all done. Cosmetic treatment also an option should you desire. Change could come rather quickly, expect to be at full medical transition in about 60-90 days."

"Wait—what? 2-3 months…one pill? What about the blockers—and don't I have to take them for the rest of my life…?"

Mordin was confused for a slight second, and then he responded, "Ah yes, you're from _Earth_, I quickly forget. Never get your medical information from humans—too recent. Citadel races have advanced so far beyond. I must say I'm disappointed you had to suffer through so much intolerance. Unless you haven't, but I imagine running away and finding a doctor on Omega wasn't your first option. What you're experiencing is a natural human experience. Salarian's discovered this centuries ago—I expected humans to have done the same. Alas, not."

"So hormones have really changed?"

"Exponentially. Endocrinologists have created an all in one medication that works like a charm, and never leaves the system. Standard practice for the last 100 years. It's powerful, but there have been no complaints. Well, some trans Turians have experienced itching in the lower knee..."

I couldn't stop smiling from cheek to cheek. I was so grateful for everything. I came into the appointment today expecting nothing, and I'm leaving with my life changing forever. But there was one more thing I was dreading to ask.

"Um…about the payment," I muttered shamefully, "I only have 2,000 with me. It's all I have… I don't know how much this costs, but I'll do anything. I'll clean your office, or do errands, or—"

Mordin interrupted me with a very confused look. "Payment? Why would you need to pay me? Physicians receive grants from the Citadel on a monthly basis.

"…They do? But on Earth—"

"Outrageous! Any physician looking for pocket from their _patient _should re-evaluate their position in the field of medicine."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mordin continued. "Now, I'd like to see you back two days, to evaluate any potential dangers. This medication works fast. Do not be alarmed by the sudden changes to your emotions or any tearful episodes—they shall pass. Recommend some nice music. 'Enya' is quite lovely."

Oh no, he wants to see me back? What am I going to tell him…?

"Do you have any questions?" Mordin grinned.

I sighed, "Yeah—do you know anywhere cheap to sleep here on Omega? You said you want to see me back in two days…I was planning on catching a ship off to somewhere safe, maybe Thessia or Palaven. I just can't go back to Earth, my parents—"

"Say no more. I have a few in-patient rooms in the back, you can stay there if you like. In fact, that could be ideal. Would be interesting to evaluate your daily progress. First time working with a trans patient your age. Could need to adjust dose. Very convenient, indeed."

I couldn't contain it any longer and I got up to give Mordin a huge hug. I didn't think doctors this open minded existed in the galaxy. This was only the beginning, I know it's not going to be easy, but he just made everything just a little easier. "Thank you, doctor. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Mordin but his hand on my back, "You're welcome, Jane."


End file.
